


Hot cocoa

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Aikatsu stars, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, How Do I Tag, SO MUCH FLUFF, Storms, Subayume, Winter, ack diabetes, how do I title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: The snow storm prevents Subaru from leaving school, thankfully he's not alone.





	Hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim so it might not be the best buttt, enjoy some winter Subayume.

The snow grew heavier with each passing second, winds blew strongly toppling anything in its path. Anyone in their right mind would have sensed the storm and quickly returned to the safety of their home, but not one boy.

Subaru Yūki was walking down the hallway connecting the cafeteria and the rest of the building. He was determined to get his work finished before going home, at least he did one of the two. That is the reason why he is now walking towards his school's cafeteria.

"I hope there's some food left in the kitchen." he muttered, unaware of the presence of another.

"You're still here?"

That voice made Subaru jerk his head up quickly, blood rushed up to his brain so fast that he was left feeling light-headed.

"I could say the same to you." he walked towards the table at which she was sitting.

"I stayed to do work."

"So did I." Subaru's attention was diverted to the plate in front of her.

"There's some leftover in the kitchen."

Subaru nodded. He ran over to the kitchen hungrily awaiting his dinner, he managed to restrain himself from eating everything until he arrived back at the table.

Taking his first bite he let out a satisfied groan as it filled the hole in his stomach.

"I made it myself."

"Really?"

"Don't doubt my cooking abilities, Subaru-kun."

Subaru's cheeks heated up he attempted to cover it up by asking a simple question. "How are you?"

Yume giggled. "I think I'm the one who should be asking that, are you sure you're Subaru?"

"Of course I am!" Subaru stuffed more of his meal into his mouth to prevent himself from talking.

Yume giggled again. The same giggle that sends goosebumps up Subaru's arms and colour to his cheeks, he loved that giggle its like hearing angels laugh. He wanted to speak but knew if he did he would produce more gems like 'How are you?'

Sighing Subaru got up and went to go wash up. He grabbed a sponge and drowned his plate in hot water, scrubbing the plate in a circular motion helped put his mind at ease. Of course, he wanted to stay, but, he was afraid of making a fool of himself. He took the plate out and started to dry it, why did things have to be like this? Why couldn't he just be smooth? He's dragged out of his thoughts when he feels a sensation on his forehead.

"Could you move please?"

Yume was standing right in front of him poking his forehead.

"S-sorry." He mumbled, moving to the side. He put his plate away then racked his brain for a reason why he can't leave.

"Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome." Subaru's body began to heat up, and he didn't know why. Of course, he knew why he was with the one and only tomato, but they were standing far apart she didn't even do anything worth blushing this much.

Subaru mentally cursed himself for getting like this, he took off his jacket trying to cool down, and it worked until the coat was taken away from him. He looked up and saw his coat being worn by her. His body felt like a furnace, he wasn't sure could he handle the way the jacket gently hugged her curves but still hung off her, or the way she looked adorable with her cheeks tinted pink- Wait, was she blushing?

"T-thank you." Yume stuttered. "I'll go make some hot chocolate."

Subaru went back to their table and slammed his head down onto the table. (as quietly as he could.) She was too cute for her own good, he considered taking out his phone to text his friends, but they would just tease him, besides the snow probably knocked out the service.

"Here."

Subaru looked up there she was holding two cups of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." he said taking the cup by the handle.

She sat down next to him like right next to him he could hear her breathing.

Their shoulders brushed against each other, he inhaled sharply. Should he chance a glance at her? He did, and it was very stupid of him, her plump cheeks were redder then ever she took short breaths occasionally taking a sip from her mug. He could only think of one thing to say.

"Tomato."

Yume looked up at Subaru."I am not a tomato!"

He wishes she didn't do that because the second she did he had this near irresistible urge to kiss her soft lips, near-unstoppable he still had some self-control.

"Boiled octopus." she retorted.

Subaru wasn't going to deny it, If he looked like how he felt he definitely was one.

"Thank you for your jacket."

"No problem, don't want you to be cold."

He desperately wanted to keep the conversation up but felt too embarrassed to do so. Instead, he sat there drinking his hot chocolate listening to the sounds around him, most of which came from the girl next to him which certainly did not help his case.

"Its good hot chocolate."

"Thanks."

The silence isn't uncomfortable but also isn't comfortable, Subaru felt restless he wanted to say something, do something anything but this. The first thought that comes to mind is confessing, it would remove all awkwardness and he would be able to at last kiss those smooth tempting lips. That would be of course if she said yes if she didn't then, it would become even more awkward.

Taking a big deep breath Subaru speaks up. "If I don't say this now I'm going to explode, I love you. I have for a while now, this night has been killing me you're just so cute and sweet and." Subaru turns his head to look Yume in the eye. "totally asleep on my shoulder." he sighed, maybe this was a sign? Perhaps it wasn't the right time-

Subaru realised what he had said, she was asleep on his shoulder. He starts freaking out she was so warm and soft and didn't hear anything he just said. He took their mugs and placed them onto the table.

Subaru rested his head on top of Yume's his smile wide.

"I love you, Yume."

Subaru nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Yume's hand intertwine with his own.

"I love you too."


End file.
